


Just Us

by Break_Time



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Male Kris (Deltarune), One-Sided Relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader is Kris (Deltarune), References to Depression, Subject to Revision, crude language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29184798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Break_Time/pseuds/Break_Time
Summary: Kris isn't really feeling it ya dig?
Relationships: Noelle Holday & Kris (Deltarune), Noelle Holiday/Kris, Ralsei/Susie (Deltarune)
Kudos: 11





	1. Just starting

you were doing the thing you did every morning, wishing that you were dead. Partially because a soul was currently in a bird cage on the other side of town but mostly because you hate school. atleast with the soul not in your body you weren't feeling... well anything really.you were currently sitting in class ignoring the "lecture" the "teacher" was trying to give. who's idea was it to let her teach anyways?  
"alright uh everybody it's time to split into your groups and work on the project." about 3 seconds later susie rather forcefully turns your chair backwards

"Hey freak... we're still going back right?" she half whispers at you

after a few deliberate seconds you speak

"I'm busy after school today, but we can go in during lunch" 

"alright whatever dude."

you briefly consider asking Alphys what the group project's supposed to be, but you can just have Noelle help you with it some other time, you got all month to do it after all. you turn your chair back around and start jotting down ideas for good pranks to play.you play with an idea about covering yourself in the insides of a vacuum before thinking better of covering yourself in dust. in a town of monsters.   
after what felt like no time but was in reality a few hours it was time for lunch.  
as everybody else shuffled towards the cafeteria you and Susie slip off toward the supply closet.  
You side-step inside as somebody stops Susie to ask her about something.  
it's dark inside the closet but not unnaturally so, you guess it was all in your head after all.  
or you need Susie for it to work properly.  
you peak your head out to see Noelle walking away  
susie looks over at you before saying "does that deer weird you out too freak?"  
"it's probably nothing, now get in here  
she walks in and nothing happens. the two of you wait a minute and nothing happens.

there standing next to the bottle of clorox you realize that there's a key difference between you now and you yesterday.  
you soulless bastard

  
you explain to Susie that you have an idea as to why it's not working before leaving the closet  
as soon as you take a step outside you feel the darkness emanating behind you and Susie disappears... fuck this gay earth  
you look to your right and see Noelle sitting against the wall  
"hey Kris why were you and Susie in the supply closet?"  
you give her a confused look and then shrug.  
"i was gonna ask Susie something but i... got embarrassed and started walking away, i glanced back and saw her go in, so i was trying to work up the nerve to talk to her when she came out"  
Normally you'd care about Noelle confiding in you because you actually do care about her, but it's different now, and for the first time today you've actually reconsidered reattaching your missing appendage  
it's a damn shame that she's into big strong girls like Susie, instead of scrawny socially inept boys you still remember the pain from the first time you heard her talking about the dragon  
The doe slumps back down before you open your mouth

"she's not in there"

"Kris i watched her walk in there with you"  
you open the door to show her just how empty the supply closet was  
as she gawks at the room you think of the perfect prank...  
"hey can you help me with the group project after school tomorrow?"

"oh uhh sure Kris, you're going to have Susie come too right?

"she's making me do all of it..." after saying that you consider why you're being nice to Susie, after the events of yesterday the only thing that's changed is she's said a few more words to you than normal

"oh well don't worry about it Kris, I'm sure she'll come around eventually""

"...would you be alright if you came to my house tomorrow?"

"sure Kris, i'm gonna go get lunch i'll see you later" with that she gets up and walks away

...

You told that weird skeleton you'd hang out with his little brother today, maybe it's because you understand how it feels to be isolated in an unfamilar enviroment'  
you catch a ride with your mom back home  
"hey mom is it alright if i go hang out with a friend today?"  
she looks over at you while smiling  
"of course my child just be back by 7:00 I'm making a quiche for dinner"  
"alright thanks mom"  
you start reflecting about things  
you think back to how much of a bitch Susie was, why are you being her friend? does she deserve forgiveness? noelle seems to think she can be redeemed, but that's not the question of course she can.  
but doesn't she deserve a little bit of a comeuppance for what she's done? the months no years of torture she's bestowed upon you for no other reason than because you the human were born wrong.  
the closer you get to home the more strong you feel about your judgements  
you don't know her or what she's been through sure but that's not an excuse. The only way to learn and grow is to accept what you are. If nobody else will do it then you WILL be the one to drive that point into her.  
as the car pulls to a stop you rush out of the car, straight into the house, bypassing the remaining pie that you didn't eat last night to go straight to your room  
The thought of bringing JUSTICE to Susie overwhelm you as you turn towards your soul  
Though something isn't right. it's yellow now. you open the cage and it flutters toward you.  
You consider the changes in your life, the pain, the suffering, the pure hatred you've felt towards yourself and those you didn't consider a friend, you can feel it all melt away as you've finally found your purpose in the world.  
You WILL become an arbiter of JUSTICE.  
You let YOUR soul reenter YOUR body as your soul finds its home, you feel a rush of emotions through your mind.  
For the first time since Ozzy left you feel human again.

CHAPTER 1 END


	2. Just Jokes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris makes a new friend and learns about one of the more cruel mysteries of life

after a few minutes of walking you get to the grocery store. Sans is standing in front of the store just like yesterday.

"well if it isn't the idiot baby. how ya doin bud?" you feel regret instantly forming in you.

"wait don't answer that i can already tell. thanks for coming by the way."

"yeah whatever where is the guy anyways?"

"he's at home right now, y'know like i said he would be. you can just go walk right on in"

you tense up even more, there's something about this guy that unnerves you ever so slightly

"relax pal, your gonna have a ton of fun a skele-" you stop him from finishing with a glare that could shatter glass

"i see, you don't find me Humerus, do ya amigo"

you audibly sigh and walk over to his house.

sans might be a wise ass but he isn't really as bad as your making him out to be... your thoughts are interrupted as a bucket of water drops from behind the doorframe soaking you.

you scream internally until you realize something, he's like you, he's a real PRANKSTER. grabbing the bucket you enter the house. Your faced with a skeleton who's slightly taller than you, adorned in a red jacket. Even though he doesn't have facial muscles you can plainly see the excitement plastered on his skull.

"SO YOU ARE THE HUMAN THAT SANS TOLD ME ABOUT" He's yelling

"IT'S NICE TO MEET YOU I AM PAPYRUS." "yeah it's nice to meet you too Papyrus, so what brings you and your brother to home town?" you ask as you take the bucket into what you think to be the kitchen

"SANS SAID IT WOULD BE A NICE CHANGE OF PACE TO MOVE TO A SMALLER TOWN IN THE COUNTRY" you fill the bucket up with water

"Interesting, so what do you do for fun Rus?"

"RUS?"he makes a confused (lack of) face

"Yeah you know it's short for PapyRUS like a nickname"

you make sure to put extra announciation on the rus while you move the bucket into the freezer

"OHHHH I'VE NEVER HAD A NICKNAME BEFORE THAT'S SUPER COOL." it feels like he's got the exact opposite problem compared to you socially speaking

"NYAH HEH HEH I AM THE GREAT RUS" the fact that he's genuinely happy is not lost on you

"yeah so... is it just you and your brother here?" as soon as the question leaves your mouth you feel the rooms atmosphere shift 

"YES"

"Oh... so anyways what do you do for fun dude?"

"I LIKE TO WATCH COOKING SHOWS AND PLAY WITH MY ACTION FIGURES OH AND PUZZLES"

you turn towards him "what kinda figures you got?"

he holds up a finger before running off to what you assume to be his room, while you walk back into the living room, you think about other ways to get sans back for his crimes against humanity. Papyrus comes back with two mega-buff action figures one's a skeleton

"THESE WERE GIFTS FROM MY BROTHER, HE SAID THAT THEY COME FROM AN OLD CARTOON PRETTY COOL RIGHT?"

"Yeah they are, my big bro used to be really into that show too actually.

" "WOAH REALLY? YOUR BRO MUST BE A REALLY COOL DUDE "

"He sure is."

the next two hours are spent chatting with papyrus while putting random objects that belong to sans in the bucket of soon to be ice. you've been creatively bankrupt, you'll think of a better prank later

...

hanging with papyrus was exhausting but you still got one other thing to do and to the hospital you go.

You stop at QC's to get a cup of hot cocoa on the way.

You consider visiting the warrior as you walk into Rudy's room,

"And here i thought Krismas only came once a year, how are ya"

it still hit's you really hard seeing him in his current state "i'm doing alright, I was on my way home when i thought about how much it must suck to be in here, so i brought you some hot chocolate"

"That's really sweet of you Kris, So why'd you really come here?"

He's seen right through you yet again..."Why did my parents get divorced?"

he gives you a sorrowful look "The big guy himself say's they just lost that spark. Sometimes people drift apart and there's no way of stopping it."

"that's depressing to think about"

He gives you one of his goofy grins "well your the one that asked"

you hand him the cup and bid farewell

you think about how lax the security is at the hospital as you head home for the night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i may have forgotten where i was going with this...


	3. Just Apologize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris preps his prank, acts on his "vow of justice", and briefly goes to the dark world

In order for THE prank to work you'd have to remove your soul again, but knowing Noelle she'll grab stuff from her house before she comes over so you'll have time.  
you force yourself to get up a full hour early to properly set up the scene of your prank.  
you mess up everything on yourside of the room, flip the computer desk on it's side, overturn the wagon, and the finishing touches fake blood spilled on the floor around where you'll be standing  
the hardest part is stopping your mom from walking in and discovering the horror show that you've custom built for your favorite deer.  
you still have another 15 minutes before mom usually gets up so you decide to test your idea out a bit.  
...  
you currently have your soul in your hands, it's still as yellow as it was when you made that admittedly weird decleration to yourself.  
The emotions that you're supposed to be feeling are radiating from the heart shaped orb.  
You know this because you heard your mom's door open rather quickly and the panic you would normaly feel hits you in a different way.  
You quickly shove your soul back into body before she realizes it's there.

"Hello my child you seem to be up early, What's the occasion?" she gives you a warm smile

"I was hungry" you shrug

"well atleast you're ready for school it'd be a nice change of pace to be there early would it not?'

"I guess" your shrugging intesnifies  
on the drive to school you prose a question at your mom 

"is it okay if noelle comes over to help me with homework today?" you ask even though you already know the answer

"Of course Kris, your friends are always welcome in our house."

"thank you" you give her a big hug when she gets out of the car.  
...  
Class was going at a slower pace than usual, and susie didn't show up today.  
you've been thinking about ways to get back at sans, he's gotten the upper hand on you on every possible occasion.  
you need to find a chink in his armor so to speak, and to do that you need to learn what he's about.  
obviously he cares about his brother but you aren't going to do anything to hurt papyrus's feelings.  
that being said you don't think papyrus even knows your name if your being honest right now.  
you look around the room and notice that Noelle and birdly are having a heated conversation.  
they're both whisper shouting honestly it's surprising nobody else is looking at them.  
Noelle's expression changes to one of shock before she storms out of the room.  
Alphys is too busy watching whatever anime on her pc to notice.  
You calmly walk over to berdly and tell him in no uncertain terms

"I don't care what you said to her, but when she comes back you are going to apologize" he starts to open his beak so you hold it closed

he looks mortified

"If you don't i'm going to make you regret ever needing to wear glasses understand?" you stare directly into his eyes, in a way that causes him to start sweating prefusely  
he nods

"I'm going to let go now, unless it's to say your sorry for causing this don't say another word"  
you let go of his beak and go back to your seat.  
you then realise that half of the class is staring at you.  
you go back to 'working'  
Noelle doesn't come back before lunch, alphys doesn't notice.  
...  
you think about the dark world, more specifically how you used your soul to pull you and susie out.  
you consider that maybe susie can't leave without you.  
you go to the supply closet as quick as possible.  
now that you have your soul you should be able to enter the dark world.  
the radiant darkness eminates from the slightly opened door.  
unbeknownst to you a certain deer watches you go in.

...

You march over to Ralsei's castle to just in time to find ralsei sitting in susie's lap spoon feeding her cake.  
they both turn to look at you and susie grows a look of pure terror and throws ralsei off of her, and over a wall.  
you hear ralsei shout "I'm okay" which honestly is kind of a relief.

"we've been waiting for you to show up dork nice outfit by the way are you trying to get a part in the broke back mountain remake?

you're confused until you look down and see that you are indeed wearing different clothes this time.

"yeah some weird stuff happened and my soul's different now"  
"what does that even mean" she looking at you like your a lunatic  
"just look" your soul floats out of your body and lo and behold it's still yellow.  
you wonder what else has changed  
"Is that normal? your soul turning different colors? maybe you really are a freak after all"   
"whatever, are you ready to go back into the lightworld yet?" you say in a monotone voice"

"I guess, Ralsei said that we could probably exit via his dark fountain."

"speaking of which what's going on between you two? she starts blushing

"I don't know wha-"

Ralsei comes back in time to interupt

"Hey Kris susie took me on a date yesterday" you really have no words for your brother's doppleganger

"RALSEI I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL HIM!!!"

"I'm sorry i was just really excited, I care about you a lot susie"

"whatever, i guess it's out in the open now so..." she flashes you a vicious smile before pulling Ralsei into her clutches and shoves her tongue down his throat  
that might have been a slight exaggeration but still it's gross to watch.  
a few minutes later and they're still going at it.  
God fuck it feels like she's just rubbing it in at this point. 

"I'll meet you guys at the fountain"

they don't even acknowledge you as you walk away.  
you feel even more confused than you did the first time you came here.  
...  
Susie walks up to the tip of the fountain. Ralsei following close behind

"hey Ralsei, can Darkners enter the Light world?"

"I don't think so, but I've never tried so it might be possible."

"Well get over here nerd, we're about to find out"

Susie picks up the goat and jumps into the darkness.  
a few seconds later Ralsei waddles out disappointed.  
Susie probably didn't even try to leave yesterday now that you think about it.  
you walk over to him and give him a comforting hug.

"so you and Susie huh? didn't think you had it in ya dude"

"I was baking her a cake when she asked, i was so flustered i spilled flour all over myself." he's blushing pretty hard

you decide to change the subject

"How's Lancer adjusting to being the king?"

"he's doing alright but it's only been a couple days."

"that's fair, well i'll be back in a few days. Bye Oz" you frown when you realize your mistake

confused Ralsei says "I'll be sure you get some cake next time." 

and with that you go back to school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End note for the first chapter moved over to the second for a reason that I'm not aware of but I'm gonna leave it how it is. or i guess the latest chapter posted now


	4. Just Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris is starting to feel it my guy (Whatever that means

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they say the eyes are the window to the soul if ya catch my drift

a fool would wait until the middle of class to demand something from a Bully  
and a fool you just so happen to be.  
"I know your trying to be a better person, and apologizing to everybody would go a long way in showing that.  
Thank god, that it's group project time and nobody's paying attention to you two

"Oh your serious listen Kris, i ain't gotta do shit for any of these clowns."

"if not for them, you could do it for yourself?"

"hmmm well when you put it that way, I really don't care."

"don't you feel bad at all for bullying me?"

"Don't you feel like a pussy for begging an apology out of me"

this is going way worse than you hoped it would, not as bad as how you thought it would

"please Susie, it'd mean a lot to me" 

"Fine I'm sorry, that your such a bitch"

breathing exercises Kris, in 1 2 3 out

you are fuming, and Susie is insisting on doubling down on this.

"Are you really too proud to say your sorry and mean it?"

"Oh i meant every word Kris" you really want to knock that smug grin off of her face. and it shows.

"I'll tell ya what freak I'll I will apologize to the whole class, if you do to Her (she gestures in the general direction of Noelle) what i did to Ralsei earlier"

you hesitate for a moment

"Tomorrow, I'll do it exactly 20 minutes before lunch."

"Sure you will, Kris"

...

you asked Noelle if she was coming over still and she gave you the affirmative you were looking for  
currently your waiting for her to show up, you've got your soul in your hands and you're facing away from the door (which is currently ajar)  
a few minutes later you hear her walking towards your door.  
you turn around as she pushes the door open

"Hey Kri-"her voice trails off when she see's the room in disarray, and your heart shaped appendage in your mouth

you bite down on it hard enough to send convulsions throughout your body. you shove it all the way into your mouth and swallow.  
She freezes up as you stare directly into her eyes, making sure she can see yours.  
you start shambling over to her. her eyes widen in fear by the time she realizes she can move it's too late. you boop her on the nose  
it clicks in her mind that your just messing with her again.

"Dang it Kris, why do you always do this stuff to me?" she looks genuinely hurt this time

"It might sound hard to believe Noelle but I prank you so often because i care about you."

"you're right Kris" now she's just mad

"I'm serious, you always freeze up heck you even froze when you heard my voice the first time. what if you freeze up and nobody's around to protect you?"

"I always thought it was because you just enjoyed seeing me scared senseless" maybe just a little bit

"Honestly i just enjoy seeing you" your idea is if she gets flustered she'll try to change the subject

"Let's just get to work" it worked

...

after cleaning up a bit you both situate yourselves around the center of the floor.  
maybe 40 minutes into the project she asks you a question

"what was that yellow heart thing you ate? when you pranked me i mean"  
Normally she doesn't ask about the pranks after they happened

"And putting in yellow contact lenses was honestly a nice touch, it made everything feel much more real."  
wait now she's complimenting... did she say your eyes were yellow?

"i don't own any contacts Noelle, and my eyes are red"

"I know your eyes are normally red Kris but they're yellow now."

"Like the iris, or the white ring thing around it?"

"Kris whatever the jokes supposed to be this time it's not funny either"

she's serious isn't she.  
you quickly walk over to the bathroom and look in the mirror.  
sure enough your eyes are yellow now. you always like having red eyes. this is probably connected to your soul somehow.  
you briefly consider telling Noelle about your soul and the fact that you can remove it. Fuck it you're going to

"I guess my eyes are yellow now, I think i know why too"

"really now Kris why's that"

"Recently my soul changed colors from Red to Yellow, and i'm willing to bet when that happened my eyes followed suit"

She gives you a funny look

"Kris how can you tell what color your soul is?"

Here's the 'fun' part of the explanation

"i can uhh remove my soul from my body, I'll show you want I mean my soul by the way you'd probably faint from watching me take it out"

"okay I guess" she obviously doesn't believe you

"Alright I'll be right back"

you step out of the room quickly take out your soul and walk back in  
She's awe struck by the floating heart hovering above your hands

"did you really use your immortal soul as a prop to spook me?"

"Yeah." you can feel a grin plastered on your face at the novelty of the situation

"how many people know you can remove it?"

"Just us" Asriel had his suspisions but he never knew.

"can i hold it?" she barely manages at an audible level

you nod as you gently hand it to her.

"it's so soft, like silk" she looks a little bit closer

"I know where the teeth marks come from but how is it covered in so many scars?" she says more to her self 

you're about to take it back when you feel her gently kiss it's center. the sudden sensation causes you to sit back down and cross your legs.  
she lets it float back over to you and you push it back into your body.

"hey Noelle." you start thinking about how confident your brother is

"Yeah" you've always wanted to be like him

"I know you like Susie, but would you uhh-" you start blushing "-go on a date with me?"

she doesn't respond. you feel like an idiot, you scared her worse than you ever have before, and than ask her on a date like some sort of jackass

"Okay Kris"

"Haha just kiddi... wait really"  
"Yeah, i've known you for a long time, you've always been nice to me and i kind of like some of the pranks you pull. I do like susie but when i tried to talk to her in the hallway the other day she made me feel like i was less than insignificant, I don't think she'd ever really like me the way i like her, sometimes you just have to be real with yourself. plus MK told me about what you did after the Berdly thing happened"

You've never been more happy in your life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> had to work the title in there somewhere. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Kris calls Asriel Ozzy because he's super into metal


End file.
